


thump thump thump (goes my heart again)

by larrytale



Series: over and over [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Possessive Behavior, i dont even know, i forgot louis sisters lmao, its just fluff okay, jay and anne are in it a lot, no smut unless i do a sequel, omg um, what else should i tag, which basically means possessive!harry, which will probably happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrytale/pseuds/larrytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry have been best friends for as long as anyone can remember, whenever somebody mistakes them for a couple, they are both quick to deny. until one day, they stop denying it.</p><p>basically louis and harry are best friends and one of them finally works up the nerve to make a move</p>
            </blockquote>





	thump thump thump (goes my heart again)

**Author's Note:**

> i blame/dedicate this work to parris and dani for obvious reasons
> 
> i dont really have anything else to put in the notes 
> 
> ohhh right title taken from thump thump thump by nat and alex wolff (better known as the naked brothers band i guess) wow it says i have like 5k characters left for these notes isnt it funny how i could make a note thats at long as a fic? incredible. ok im going to stop now
> 
> enjoy

“They said the food would be ready when we got here.”

 

“Harry-”

 

“We're here and it's not ready-”

 

“Harry-”

 

“They better have a good excuse lined up because at this rate I am never recommending this place to anyone-”

 

“ _Harry,”_ Anne says firmly, but the smile stays on her face.

 

“What?” Harry replies, bouncing on his toes as they stand inside of a Chinese restaurant, waiting for the food they ordered to be ready.

 

“Shut up,” She laughs, and Harry gawks at her, brows furrowing as he points at her.

 

“You're my mum! You're not supposed to say those things to me! I'm supposed to say them to you!”

 

“And those ridiculously stereotypical courses of action will begin right after you shut your mouth,” Anne retorts, her smile growing wider as a man comes up to the front desk and hands her a big paper bag.

 

“Finally,” Harry wheezes as Anne hands the man some money. “That took _forever_ ,” Harry whines as they get in the car. “I told Louis we'd be there twenty minutes ago!”

 

“Oh,” Anne drawls on, shooting Harry a smirk that had the teenager rolling his eyes. “So _that’s_ what the rush is about.”

 

“Mum-”

 

“You saw him just this morning! He slept over our house for Christ sake! Don’t you ever get sick of each other?”

 

Harry immediately shakes his head. “Louis is like a favorite TV show, the episodes may be reruns, but you’ll search for it every time you're near a TV.”

 

“Oh my _god,_ ” Anne laughs, “where on _earth_ did that come from?”

 

“The bottom of my heart, dear mother of mine. Now drive faster, please.” Harry shoots Anne a cheeky grin, closing his eyes and sticking his face at her, chuckling a bit when she shoves him away with the palm of her hand.

 

When they finally reach the Tomlinson household, Harry is out of the door before the car even stops.

 

“Knock, please!” Anne shouts as Harry runs to the front door, “Knock!”

 

Harry ignores her though - as usual - and throws the door open without any indication of his arrival – as usual.

 

“Loooouuuiiisss!” Harry cries as he disappears inside of the house. Jay steps into the doorway a few moments later.

 

“I told him to knock,” Anne says with smile, walking up the pathway.

 

“He never knocks,” Jay says with equally as much mirth, “and I’m sure that my son never knocks when he comes over your house either.”

 

“One of the perks of having a best friend, I suppose.” Anne steps over where Harry is lying on top of Louis in the middle of the foyer floor, casting a glance to Jay which makes her laugh.

 

Jay and Anne quickly set up all the food in the kitchen, and everyone fills up their plates before sitting in the living room. The two women sit on the couch, and Harry sits in the loveseat, putting his plate down before dragging Louis onto his lap.

 

Jay gets _Life of Pi_ playing on the TV, but it appears that she and Anne are the only ones paying attention.

 

“Chopsticks are dumb,” Louis whispers grumpily, watching as another noodle slips through the sticks before he could put it into his mouth.

 

“Aw,” Harry coos, comparing his half empty plate with Louis’ full one. “You don’t know how to use chopsticks!”

 

“It’s like trying to forge for dinner with a pair of number two pencils! It’s ridiculous!”

 

“Here, open your mouth,” Harry says, and Louis adjusts himself on Harry’s lap so he’s facing more towards Harry.

 

“Yes sir,” Louis obeys, opening his mouth as Harry feeds him.

 

 _With_ chopsticks – the bastard.

 

“The noodles are good,” Louis notes, “but you’re a show off.”

 

And Harry laughs appropriately quiet as he continues to drop food into Louis’ mouth.

 

Across the room, Jay gently taps Anne on the shoulder, getting her attention and pointing over to where their sons are sitting. “Look how cute they are,”

 

“And they say they aren’t dating,” Anne scoffs.

 

“Worst liars in the world,” Jay smiles, bringing her attention back to the movie.

 

Eventually, Jay turns the TV off when the end credits begin to roll, picking up her and Anne’s plates and bringing them to the kitchen.

 

“So Harry,” Anne says, looking over at her son. “What was your favorite part of the movie?”

 

“Hm?” Harry hums, not taking his attention away from where Louis has fallen asleep on his shoulder. “Can you hand me that blanket, please?” Harry points to a blanket that’s draped over the back of the couch, completely ignoring Anne’s question. Still, Anne reaches back and grabs it, throwing it to him.

 

Harry unfolds the blanket and carefully wraps it around Louis, making sure it covers him fully before turning back to his mother.

 

“What were you saying?”

 

Anne chuckles a bit, pushing some hair out of her face. “I was asking what your favorite part of the movie was.”

 

“Oh,” Harry says, squinting a bit. “I-I don’t know. I wasn’t really watching it.”

 

“Too focused on your boyfriend there,” Anna teases, and Harry immediately flushes.

 

“Mum,” He groans.

 

Jay comes back into the room before anyone can say anything else. She looks over at Louis and Harry and instantly starts cooing at her son. “Look how tiny he looks, all curled up like that!”

 

“Louis hates being called tiny,” Harry tells her, “It makes him all grumpy.”

 

Jay laughs at that, taking her seat next to Anne again.

 

“You call him tiny all the time,” Anne points out.

 

Harry just shrugs. “He’s doesn’t mind when I do it,”

 

“Of course he doesn’t,” Jay says in a tone that sounds like she knows something that Harry doesn’t.

 

“Just like Harry hates it when anyone touches his hair, but he absolutely _loves_ when Louis does it.” Anne says with a smirk.

 

“You’re horrible,” Harry says, pulling Louis tighter against his chest before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “Both of you,”

 

He stops listening after that, feeling himself beginning to fall asleep. He falls in and out of consciousness until someone calling his name repeatedly irritates enough to open his eyes.

 

“What?” He asks, picking his head up and ignoring the crick in his neck.

 

“We’re leaving,” His mum says, gathering her purse and putting left over Chinese food into a bag.

 

“What?” Harry asks again. “It’s Saturday,” Harry says, like that's supposed to mean something.

 

“Come on, get your things.”

 

Harry surely pouts, his mother standing and looking at him while Jay tries to hide a laugh.

 

Before his mum can start nagging, Harry prods Louis in the side until he stirs a bit. Unfortunately, instead of getting up off Harry like Anne had most likely hoped he would, Louis just snuggles closer, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, smacking his lips and mumbling a quick, “don’t touch me.”

 

Harry can’t resist a smile, tapping his fingers into Louis’ side as he whispers, “Lou, love I’ve got to go,”

 

 _That_ puts a little spark in Louis’ veins, but he still doesn’t open his eyes, only tips his head up so his nose bumps against Harry’s cheek and his breath tickles Harry’s chin.

 

“Sleepover, please.” He says, and Harry knows his mum hears because she slumps her shoulders in over exaggerated exasperation.

 

Harry just grins sheepishly at her, eyes pleading as he echoes, “Please?”

 

Jay and Anne trade some looks, and Anne says, “Fine,” though she doesn’t sound angry at all.

 

“Yay!” Harry cries childishly, and Louis cringes, slapping Harry in the stomach before putting his hands over his ears.

 

“God, you’re so loud.” Louis says through a yawn.

 

“Sorry Lou,” Harry chuckles, “didn’t think you were actually tired.”

 

“Well I am,” Louis says, squinting his eyes open and looking at Harry. “You’re comfy.”

 

“You know what’s even more comfy?” Harry asks, and before Louis can answer Harry says, “Your bed. Come on,”

 

“You’re dumb if you think I’m getting up.” Louis says.

 

“You’re even more dumb if you think I’m going to make you get up. Grab your blanket,” Harry instructs, moving Louis’ languid body until Louis is effectively straddling Harry.

 

“Have you got a good hold on it?” Harry asks, and Louis just nods against Harry chest, too tired to put together where this is going. Which perfectly explains the tiny shriek that comes out of Louis’ mouth as Harry lifts him up and begins carrying him out of the living room.

 

Louis’ socked feet knock Harry’s back as he wraps his legs around him, burying his head into Harry’s shoulder and leaning fully into his chest.

 

“You’re so tiny,” Harry laughs and Louis doesn’t even respond, just grips Harry’s hip and tries not to let go of his blanket. “Goodnight mums,” Harry calls, bounding up the stairs quickly after that.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Anne says, gesturing to where Harry and Louis have just left the room.

 

“I know.” Jay says, shaking her head and standing up from the couch, walking Anne to the door. “And whenever I ask Louis if they’re dating, he just gets all defensive.”

 

“So does Harry! And in the car on the way over here, Harry said something like, ‘Louis is like a favorite tv show, it might be a rerun but you’ll always watch it’. If that’s not love, Jay, I don’t know what is, because no matter how much I love House Hunters, I can only watch it so many times.”

 

Jay laughs, shaking her head and she opens the door. “They never get sick of each other, it’s crazy.”

 

“They’ve got to be dating,”

 

“I feel like if they were they would tell us though,” Jay says.

 

Anne nods, agreeing. “Lord knows Harry would be telling everyone within a thirty mile radius.”

 

“We’ve got to get to the bottom of this,”

 

“Bottom,” Anne says quietly, “I wonder who would top and who would bottom.”

 

Both women burst out into laughter, Jay smacking Anne in the arm as Anne holds her head in her hands.

 

“Oh god,” Jay says, “I don’t even want to think about that.”

 

“Remember when Louis and Harry were little, Harry would get down on all fours and let Louis sit on his back, completely parading Louis around like that.”

 

Jay nods, “And Louis would scream, ‘Harry, let me ride you!’. Do you remember that? Oh, we got such strange looks from the other parents.”

 

“Wait wait,” Anne starts, “Remember the lake house we used to go to together?”

 

“How could I forget?” Jay replies.

 

“Well do you remember that one time - Harry and Louis were about 6 I think, maybe 7 - and they were swimming in the lake, but at some point they must have wandered off into the woods-”

 

“Oh yes, yes!” Jay continues excitedly. “And they found those honeysuckles and started playing in them.”

 

“Remember how Harry put one in Louis' hair-”

 

“-had so delicately put one behind Louis' ear-”

 

“-and then Harry had said-”

 

“’It’s beautiful, just like you!’” They say at the same time, laughing at the memory.

 

“Harry has a framed picture of Louis with that flower in his hair up in his room.” Anne says happily.

 

“Louis’ entire desk is covered with pictures of the two of them, it’s insane.”

 

“Personally, I think they’ve been together ever since day one.” Anne says certainly.

 

“Minute one,” Jay corrects.

 

“ _Moment_ one.” Anne grins.

 

“Moment one,” Jay agrees. “Definitely.”

 

+

 

In the morning, Louis wakes up and walks downstairs, greeting his mum with nothing more than a mumble as he gets himself a glass of orange juice.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you and Harry were dating?” Jay asks and Louis shakes his head because it’s _way_ too early for her weird questions.

 

“Because we’re not?” Louis answers, confused as to why she would even ask something so outrageous.

 

“I’m your mum,” Jay presses, “you can tell me anything.”

 

“Nothing to tell,” Louis responds, rubbing his bare stomach as he takes a sip of his drink.

 

“Looouuuuu,” Harry calls, entering the kitchen suddenly, rubbing his eyes with his fist as he makes his way over to Louis.

 

“Hazzzzz,” Louis sings back, laughing as Harry sleepily cuddles up to Louis’ chest.

 

“Woke up and you were gone.” Harry says sadly, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and bending down a bit to rest his head on Louis’ shoulder. “Come back,” He pouts.

 

“Sorry love,” Louis says, bringing the glass up to his lips and tossing his head back. “Was thirsty.”

 

“Come back,” Harry repeats as he irritably grabs the near empty glass from Louis’ hands. Harry drinks the last sip before dumping it in the kitchen sink, making grabby hands at Louis’ hips until he can push Louis in the direction of the stairs.

 

“Not dating,” Louis whispers as he passes where his mum is sitting.

 

“Of course not,” Jay says back. “Definitely not,”

 

“Definitely not what?” Harry asks, looking at Jay for the first time. “Oh, hi Jay.” He smiles at her.

 

“Hi Harry,” She says back, rolling her eyes a bit as he waves at her.

 

“My mum thinks were dating,” Louis says as he and Harry crawl back in Louis’ bed, Harry in his usual position on the side closest to the wall, and Louis right next to him.

 

Harry hums and turns to him. “Pretty sure she’s not the only one.”

 

Louis chuckles a bit, moving his head a bit closer to Harry’s. “Ridiculous innit? Absolutely ridiculous.”

 

And Louis didn’t sound _disgusted_ when he says it, there was hardly a pitch of repulsion, but the statement just doesn’t sit right with Harry.

 

“Yeah,” Harry replies lowly, turning on his side and facing the wall.

 

“Aw Harry,” Louis pouts, crawling close and putting his chin on Harry’s bicep. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

Harry grumbles in response, but Louis simply isn’t having it.

 

Louis places a wet, sloppy kiss on Harry’s cheek and Harry smiles, trying to swat Louis away.

 

“Noooooo,” Louis groans. “Don’t hit me.”

 

“Don’t kiss me,” Harry says through a grin.

 

“You mean like this?” Louis places another kiss on his cheek, and then another one on his jaw.

 

Harry barks out a laugh, finally turning around onto his back and looking at Louis who was leaning on his elbows, looking down at Harry with mirth written all over his face.

 

Harry just stares at him, sporting a big closed lip smile until he couldn’t stand the way Louis was looking at him anymore, his teeth finally appearing in a gigantic grin. Louis just laughs and kisses his cheek again.

 

Harry wraps his arms around Louis torso and rolls him over, completely smothering Louis with his body.

 

“You’re a dork,” Harry says fondly. “My dork, though.” Harry rests his cheek on top of Louis’ head, and shoots a quick look over to Louis’ nightstand where a photo collage of the two of them has been ever since Louis’ 16th birthday when Harry gave it to him.

 

In the bottom left corner is a picture of him and Louis squished into the back of a minivan on the way to a middle school dance. They’re wearing suits with ties and throwing thumbs up at the camera.  Harry remembers how he and Louis stood mainly under the basketball hoops the whole time. The last song of the night was a slow song, “Everything I Own” by NSYNC, and Harry had decided to ask Louis to dance with him. Harry’s hands barely touched Louis’ hips, and Louis had laid his hands on Harry’s shoulders. They spent the first half of the song staring down at their feet. Harry got tired of that, though, and pulled Louis a little closer, sliding his hands along Louis’ back, and soon Louis rested his chin beside Harry’s neck.

 

By the time the song was over, their cheeks were pressed together and Harry finally had something interesting to tell his mum when he got home.

Harry stomach flips at the memory, sinking down to the ground and Harry looks away, opting to look at Louis instead.

 

Feeling eyes on him, Louis moves his hand up, effectively slapping Harry’s face. “Stop looking at me like that,” Louis complains.

 

“How do you even know I’m looking at you? Your eyes are closed.”

 

“I can feel you,” Louis shrugs. “You’re still doing it.”

 

Harry exhales. “Yeah, I am.”

 

“Well stop,” Louis says, turning on his side and pushing Harry off of him. “Go to sleep.”

 

“So bossy,” Harry sighs, moving onto his back and stretching out his body so his leg is aligned with Louis’.

 

“One of my greater qualities,” Louis says quietly, and Harry can tell he’s close to falling asleep.

 

“As if you have any bad qualities,” Harry says, but he’s pretty sure Louis doesn’t hear him.

 

+

 

“I hate this class.” Louis grumbles as Harry takes his usual seat next to him.

 

“You say that every time we have this class.”

 

“You think someone would get the message and let me switch out of it!” Louis says a little too loudly, and Harry’s just glad the teacher isn’t here yet.

 

“Sorry darling,” Harry says hooking their ankles together under the desks, “can’t drop English.”

 

“It’s not _English_ I hate,” Louis clarifies. “It’s the _teacher_! She’s such a bitch,” Louis groans.

 

“I agree,” A girl – Jade – who sits behind the pair says. “She’s so rude.”

 

“But you realize you guys are being just as rude sitting here and talking about how rude she is,” Harry says, and Louis looks heartbroken as he turns to him.

 

“Are you saying what she does is okay?” Louis announces dramatically. “Ruining people’s grades over one measly mistake!” Louis grabs Harry’s shoulders and shakes him lightly, staring directly at him. “Forget to put the date on your paper and you lose twenty points! Margin your paper 1.5 inches instead of 1 and you can forget about ever going to college!”

 

Louis sits up straight and puts his hands on Harry’s shirt collar, keeping him steady as he pushes their noses together. “It’s a cruel world out there Harry, and we have to make it obvious who the bad people are.”

 

Harry doesn’t say anything, just smiles at the fact that Louis is cross-eyed from looking at him from so close. “You’re cute when you’re grumpy.”

 

That has Louis reeling back and he plants his elbows on the desk as an annoyed puff of air leaves his nose. Harry leans towards him, obviously, turning his head and grinning at him.

 

“Lou,” Harry says, and Louis just rolls his eyes at him. “Louissss” he sings, “Louis LouLou Louis,” He chirps happily, moving his face closer and closer to Louis’.

 

“God you’re so annoying,” Louis huffs, hiding a smile as he leans back in his chair. “Almost as annoying as-”

 

“Sorry I’m late class!” Mrs. Benice apologizes as she rushes into the classroom, arms full with books and loose papers.

 

“Bet you $5 she was out making some kid cry,” Louis grumbles, and Harry laughs way louder than originally intended.

 

“Harry!” The teacher chastises, “Settle down!” but she sends a look to Louis as well, and Louis pretends to be completely offended. The teacher looks at their tangled up feet as she takes her place in the front of the classroom.

 

Harry doesn’t notice the look she gives them, because Jade taps him on the shoulder, and he turns around to face her.

 

Louis and Mrs. Benice are still looking at each other, but then Harry taps Louis on the shoulder and puts a piece of paper in his hand.

 

It’s torn off of a worksheet or something, and in the corner, it says, _you two are very cute together._

 

“I’m pretty sure Jade thinks were dating,” Harry says obviously, not removing his hand from Louis’ but instead gripping his tighter.

 

Louis catches Mrs. Benice’s eye at the same time he starts playing with Harry’s fingers. “Pretty sure she’s not the only one.”

 

+

 

To: Harry

From: Louis

 

_our friends are killing me where are you_

Harry chuckles at the text, quickly typing out a reply

 

To: Louis

From: Harry

 

_in the lunch line, babe. try not to kill anyone_

 

A string of texts follow as Harry slowly makes his way through the lunch line. Most of which consist of things like:

 

  _theyre touching me_

_“louis youre always texting harry” yeah well zayn youre always being a twat_

_harry please hurry theyre talking about masturbation techniques_

_HARRY PLEASE_

_HARRY_

Until suddenly, they just stop.

 

Harry had figured that one of their friends had taken Louis’ phone, but when Harry’s walking to his usual table, he feels his stomach drop.

 

Greg, it’s Greg. He’s sitting in next to Louis, in the seat Harry sits in _every single day._ Harry grits his teeth as he watches Greg touch Louis’ arm to get his attention. Louis turns to him, and their faces are too close for Harry’s comfort.

 

Sourly, he drags up a chair and fits in the only space available, which is next to Niall.

 

“Hey Harry!” Niall greets him before Louis even notices he’s sit down, which makes Harry’s blood boil. “Been a while since you’ve sat next to me!” Niall laughs at his own comment, while Harry frowns.

 

“Harry!” Louis shouts, and Harry notices that he’s completely taken Louis’ focus away from Greg. “What took you so long?” Louis asks, and Greg shoots Harry something akin to a glare, and Harry smiles a bit.

 

“You know how lunch lines are,” Harry shrugs, “Full of hungry teenagers and old cafeteria ladies who want nothing more than to get the hell out of here.”

 

Louis laughs, and Harry feels pride well up in his chest, even though he makes Louis laugh all the time. 

 

“Kind of like me whenever I enter the school building.” Louis replies, which makes the whole table laugh.

 

“Movie night’s at my house this week, lads.” Niall announces, and Harry just nods. Movie night is something that Louis, Harry, Niall, Liam, and Zayn have been doing since their freshmen year of high school. “I invited Greg too,” Niall says. “Figured we could mix things up a bit.”

 

 _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,_ Harry thinks as Greg smiles happily at the group.

 

“So what movie are we watching?” Greg asks.

 

“V for Vendetta _,”_ Louis smiles at him, turning towards him. “Such a good movie. Absolutely incredible.”

 

“Is it as incredible as you?” Greg flirts and Harry nearly chokes on his food. Liam throws him a funny look as Harry downs his water as fast as possible.

 

“Do I look as incredible as a movie directed by James McTeigue?” Louis shakes his head and Harry is s _o_ glad that Louis loves V for Vendetta so much it makes him completely oblivious. Either way, Harry has to get him out of here quick.

 

Decision being made, Harry gets up and throws out his lunch before walking over to Louis and placing his hands on the back of his chair.

 

“Come to the music room with me?” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, perhaps a little more breathy than strictly necessary.

 

“Yeah sure,” Louis replies, unfazed by their proximity. He stands up quickly, asking if Greg if he’s done eating so he can throw out the trash for him.

 

Harry places a hand low on Louis’ back as he leads Louis out of the cafeteria. He deeply hopes the eyes he feels on them are Greg’s.

 

When they get to the music room, they have about 10 minutes before they have to get to class. Louis lies down on the piano bench, and Harry sits cross-legged next to him.

 

“I didn’t want to actually play instruments,” Harry says after a minute.

 

Louis chuckles a bit. “I know.”

 

“How’d you know?”

 

“I’m not daft?” Louis replies, looking over at Harry. “Also, you’re shit at playing it cool.”

 

“Sorry,” Harry mumbles, leaning forward and resting his head on Louis’ stomach.

 

“No need to be sorry, love. But do you really think that Greg could ever replace you as my best friend? Or anyone, for that matter?”

 

That wasn’t exactly why Harry was upset, but he’s thankful he doesn’t have to scramble to make an excuse.

 

Harry shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

 

“Harry,” Louis says.

 

“Not like, as your best friend, because like, but Greg was, he was flirting with you. And like, I don’t really-”

 

“Babe,” Louis’ laughing again, poking Harry’s nose with his finger. “You don’t think I know how to deflect the harsh compliments of someone who thinks I’m attractive?”

“And smart, and funny, and generous, although your feet smell-”

 

“Now you’re just taking the piss,” Louis laughs, knocking Harry’s head off his stomach as he sits upright, and Harry places his chin on one of Louis’ knees.

 

They sit there for a minute, Harry poking Louis’ stomach while Louis twists his fingers around a strand of Harry’s hair.

 

“What’ve we got next?” Louis breaks the silence with a question, and Harry looks up at him. “Chemistry?”

 

“I thought we had statistics?” Harry asks in return.

 

“No it’s Thursday, right? We have Chemistry.”

 

“Lou, it’s Friday.”

 

“Really?” Louis asks, but then his face lights up. “Really! Holy shit! I completely thought it was Thursday.”

 

“My god you’re an idiot.” Harry grins, standing up and reaching for Louis’ hand. “Come on, wouldn’t want to be late for _statistics,_ ” Harry emphasizes, and Louis good mood vanishes completely.

 

“Aw man I _hate_ statistics!” Louis pouts.

 

“You hate every class.” Harry says.

 

“I love you though,” Louis says in a playful tone with grin wide so that it makes him close his eyes.

 

“I love you too.” Harry replies and he hates himself for blushing, because ‘ _I love you’_ has been something they’ve been saying to each other since they were about 6.

 

As Harry slides into his seat a minute late, Niall leans over and whispers something about him and Louis having a quickie in the music room, and it takes nearly all of Harry’s self-control to not punch himself in the face.

 

+

 

Greg shows up at Niall’s house later that night, as anticipated. Louis’ just buzzing to get the movie going, barely giving anyone time to get comfortable before he’s putting the movie in and telling everyone to shut up and quit moving.

 

Harry is sprawled out on one of the couches by himself, with Louis sitting on the floor next to him. Greg is on the floor as well, lying closer to Louis than he has to be. Meanwhile, Zayn, Niall, and Liam are all on the other sofa, overlapping body parts and feet’s on coffee tables.

 

 _“Remember, remember, the fifth of November,”_ sounds through the room and Louis squeaks in excitement, clutching a pillow to his chest as the voice continues.

 

Throughout the movie, Harry keeps making stupid little comments. Every time, Louis reaches back and slaps him, and every time, Harry tries to grab his hand and hold it.

 

He succeeds around the 10th time, lacing their fingers together and he squeezes so hard that he actually cracks Louis’ knuckles by accident. Louis turns around to glare at him but it turn into a look of fondness when Harry mouths ‘sorry’ at him.

 

Louis turns back around to face the film, but Harry wants Louis' attention on him, so he tugs Louis' arm a bit. He doesn’t gain Louis’ attention so he does it again, harder.

 

Louis does glare at him this time.

 

“Come up here with me.” Harry mumbles to him, and Louis pretends to be grumpy as he climbs up onto Harry’s lap, situating himself so that his chest was pressed to Harry’s, and his head is resting against Harry’s shoulder.

 

“You’re a twat,” Louis whispers to him, and Harry just laughs.

 

“But you’re holding my hand still, so I can’t be that much of a twat.”

 

“Twat!” Louis repeats, retching his hand free and resting his elbows on either side of Harry’s head, his hands holding up his face as he stares down at Harry menacingly. “So rude to me,”

 

“’m never rude to you,” Harry retorts, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. “You are so tiny.”

 

“See! Rude! Rude, rude, rude.” Louis pushes his face back into the crook of Harry’s neck, and suddenly a pillow is colliding with Harry’s face.

 

“Shut up!” Niall shouts at them. “I’m trying to watch a movie, not live action foreplay.”

 

“Foreplay?” Louis asks, raising his head up and looking at Niall questioningly. “This would be very boring foreplay, he’s not even touching my ass.”

 

Niall just groans. “I can tell you guys are getting there.”

 

“Oh no, Lou.” Harry says, jokingly upset. “We’ve been caught before we even got to the good part!”

 

“Don’t fret, love, don’t fret,” Louis says soothingly. “Niall’s bedroom is just upstairs.”

 

“Ew!” Niall screams. “Disgusting! Both of you!”

 

Louis and Harry burst out laughing, Zayn and Liam following soon after. Louis feels a hand clasp around his ankle and he turns to see Greg pointing out the door mouthing _‘I have to go’._ Greg nods his head towards the door and Louis hesitantly gets up to follow him, ignoring the odd look Harry sends him.

 

When the door is shut behind the pair, Louis suddenly feels nervous as Greg just stands there looking at him.

 

“I didn’t know you and Harry were dating.” He says, and Louis is about to deny but Greg opens his mouth again. “And I just wanted apologize, because I’ve been flirting with you? Kind of? And like, if I knew you had a boyfriend I would’ve-”

 

“We’re not dating,” Louis says suddenly, but his stomach has dropped to the floor and he’s freaking out right now and he wishes the phrase didn’t come out as shaky as it did. “We’re not, no.” Louis looks down to his hands, rings them together for a minute before looking back up at Greg, who’s looking like he’s just won the fucking lottery or something.

 

“Really?” Greg asks, and Louis’ sad because he just doesn’t _like_ Greg like that but Greg obviously likes _him_ like that and he knows he’s probably led him on a bit, but that’s only because he likes the attention. In fact he’d like nothing more than to go back inside and forget this ever happened, but suddenly Greg is grasping his shoulders and leaning in and _oh god_ he’s leaning in-

 

The cheek. Greg kisses him on the cheek. Louis flushes completely and then Greg is walking away. Louis stands there for a moment before rushing inside.

 

He takes his place on Harry’s chest silently, and Harry’s fingers go to his hair.

 

“What was that all about?” Harry asks, mostly focused on the movie.

 

“Uh, Greg um, he kissed me.” Harry immediately stills, and Louis splutters. “My cheek! Like, he didn’t snog me or anything, it was just-”

 

“What did you do?” Harry asks, not looking at Louis. “What are you going to do?”

 

“I’m – I don’t like him, like that I-”

 

“I’ll punch him. Want me to punch him?” Harry looks very serious as he finally meets Louis’ eye, and Louis shakes his head.

 

“No, love, I don’t,” He laughs a bit, prodding Harry’s calf with his sock-covered foot. “I don’t want you to punch him.”

 

“I would, you know. If he made you uncomfortable, or pressured you, or-”

 

“Oh my god Harry, it was just a kiss on the cheek. You kiss me on the cheek all the time.”

 

“But I’m special,” Harry reminds him, and if to further prove his points, Harry brings his head up and kisses Louis on the cheek, laughing as Louis immediately sits up, his bum pressed against Harry’s stomach.

 

“I’ve got men all over me!” Louis exclaims. “ _Fergalicious, definition, make them boys go loco,_ ” He sings, wiggling his hips until he’s stopped with a pillow to the chest.

 

“You two have got to behave yourself,” Liam says.

 

“Yeah,” Zayn agrees, “If you two keep this up we won’t have any pillows left over here.” Zayn reaches over Liam and punches Niall in the arm, presumably because he was the one who threw the pillow in the first place.

 

“Ow!” Niall cries, lunging towards him and slapping him upside the head.

 

“Shit,” Liam exclaims, shoving Niall’s back. “You just elbowed me in the dick.”

 

Niall screams as he’s pushed to the floor, but he starts laughing once feet prod at his stomach. “Stop it! Both of you!”

 

Louis grabs Harry’s hand again as he tosses the pillows back over to Zayn and Liam. Harry’s cackling like mad as he grips Louis’ waist and pushes him onto the floor, completely rolling on top of him.

 

Somehow, all 5 of them end up on the floor and Harry looks over to Louis. Louis, with his pink cheeks and sharp teeth and messy hair.

 

He’s going to do something about this, he is.

 

+

 

_How to tell someone you like them without saying it_

“3 Ways to Show a Guy That You like Him,” Harry reads aloud. Deciding that sounds promising, Harry clicks on the link and begins to read.

 

_Method 1 of 3: Get to Know Him_

“Already did that,” Harry scrolls down without even glancing at the words he’s skipping.

 

_Method 2 of 3: Drop Hints_

“Been doing that since 4th grade,” Harry sighs, scrolling even farther down the page.

 

_Method 3 of 3: Tell Him that You Like Him_

“Shit!” Harry shouts. “Are you kidding me? This is the exact step I’m trying to avoid.” Annoyed, Harry goes back to his original search, clicking on the second link that pops up.

 

_How to Tell a Girl You Like Them without Saying It: 5 Steps_

Harry scrolls through the article quickly, because it’s kind of shit too, considering the fact that he’s done pretty much _every_ single step already. So either Louis is completely oblivious, or the universe just hates him.

 

 _Compliment Her,_ is a sentence that catches Harry eye and he thinks that might actually work. They compliment  each other, sure - but not like, _real_ compliments.

Harry decides that will have to do, because he really doesn’t feel like having similar articles fill up his internet history. That’s for things like porn and Ikea catalogs.

 

He really needs to go to bed.

 

+

 

Louis comes over the Sunday morning, like he’s been doing since he was old enough to walk to Harry’s house on his own.

 

_“It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside,_

_“I’m not one of those who can easily hide!”_ Louis is absolutely _belting_ the lyrics as he sits on Harry’s countertop, leaning his head back against the cabinet as Harry gets him a glass of orange juice.

 

_“I don’t have much money, but boy if I did,_

_“I’d buy a big house where we both could live,_

_“If I was a sculptor, but then again no,”_ Louis moves his body dramatically, and Harry laughs as he hands him his cup.

 

“Calm down there, Lou. You might get whiplash.”

 

“No risk of injury can calm my passion,” Louis says, eyes closing as he takes a sip of his drink. “Thank you.”

 

Harry just nods back to him, placing his hands on Louis’ knees and looking at him. Louis boops him on the nose and smiles at him and Harry completely cracks.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Harry blurts, and Louis’ eyes widen a bit.

 

Harry’s prepared for this though, he can do this. This is the moment he’s been waiting for. “Not just physically beautiful either but like, personality wise - and I think I’ve known for a long time, longer than I can remember, really.

 

“Ever since I was like, 12 I would just dream about us living in a house together and decorating it and staying up late and getting take out which would no doubt end up in me feeding you because you have _no_ fucking _clue_ how to use chopsticks.” He pauses to laugh a bit, and his hands twitch nervously from where they still rest on Louis’ knees. “And like, I don’t even know. I wanked to you for the first time when I was 13, I’m not sure if that’s weird to tell you, but, I figured I might as well just say it all. Go big or go home, yeah?” Louis still isn’t saying anything, and Harry’s really nervous now.

 

Gulping, he licks his lips before speaking up again. “I remember I kissed you once, when we were about 9. Remember that? Your mum took you on vacation to the Bahamas or something, and I hadn’t seen you in like, 2 weeks. My mum took me to the airport to wait for you guys, and when you finally got off the plane I ran right up and kissed you.” Harry reaches up and pokes Louis’ lip with his finger. “Right there. We had a photoset hanging up in our living room but I took it down when I was 14 because I thought it was embarrassing. It’s under my bed now, I’m pretty sure.

 

“But my point is, I’d really like to kiss you again, if that’s okay.”

 

Harry swears he’s never sweat so much in life, but he follows through anyway. Closing his eyes, he keeps his hands on Louis’ knees as he leans in. All of Harry’s nervous energy pours out of him when their lips touch, and apparently it’s forceful energy, because Harry accidentally pushes Louis’ head back so hard it clashes with the cabinet behind him.

 

“Sorry!” Harry shouts, hands immediately going to his face because _fuck_ he’s so dumb. “I’ll go get you an icepack,”

 

He makes a move towards the freezer, but then hands are on his shirt collar and he’s being pulled back into Louis and then lips are on his in a heartbeat.

 

Harry’s the one caught off guard this time, but he makes up for it quickly and he wraps an arm around Louis’ neck while using the other to caress his face, trying to bring him in closer because the only thought he has anymore is _louislouislouis._

It’s pretty chaste for a first kiss (technically second) (technically third, really), and Louis pulls back first, mumbling a, ‘can you get me that icepack now, love?’ against Harry’s lips and Harry’s immediately springing into action, grabbing and icepack and holding it to the back of Louis’ head himself.

 

“I’m sorry about your head,” Harry says quietly. “I was just like, really nervous because like, actually I’m s _till_ nervous-”

 

“I have that photoset too,” Louis interrupts with a smile. “Framed, in the back of my closet somewhere.” He laughs. “Wanked to you for the first time when I was 14, and I’ve had our wedding planned since I was 12.”

 

Harry grins. “I love you. Like, super, proper, love you.”

 

Louis blushes like mad, hanging his head before picking it up and looking at Harry with a shy smile. “I super, proper, love you too.”

 

They stay like that for a minute, just looking at each other.

 

 _“Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show,”_ Louis sings suddenly, and Harry throws his head back in a laugh.

 

“What?” Louis asks. “I wasn’t finished singing,”

 

“You’re such an idiot.” Harry says fondly.

 

Louis just sticks his tongue out at him. _“I know it’s not much but it’s the best I can do,”_

Harry joins this time, because Louis is giggling and all red faced that Harry wants to look like that too.

 

_“My gift is my song, and this one’s for you,_

_“And you can tell everybody this is your song,_

_“It may be quite simple but now that it’s done.”_

“I need more orange juice,” Louis decides, putting the icepack down and trying to jump off the counter but is instead blocked by Harry, who’s still standing in front of him.

 

_“I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind,_

_“That I put down in words,_

_“How wonderful life is, while you’re in the world.”_ Harry punctuates the song with another kiss, this one lasts longer than their first (technically second) (technically third, really).

 

“Are you always going to be this sappy?” Louis asks, resting his forehead against Harry’s.

 

“Depends, are you always going to be this lovely?”

 

“Oh my god,” Louis shakes his head. “I’ll take that as a yes, then?”

 

Harry just smiles at him. “I’ll get you some more orange juice, hand me your cup.”

 

“I can get it.” Louis assures, pushing himself off the counter and grabbing his empty glass.

 

“No, let me do it.” Harry presses, taking the glass from Louis.

 

“Haz, seriously?” Louis grabs the glass again and advances towards the fridge, but Harry stops him by wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

“No,” Harry grumbles again, pushing his face against Louis’ back. “I’ll do it.”

 

Louis still struggles to get to the fridge, laughing as Harry sinks to the ground, keeping his arms around Louis’ waist.

 

“What are you doing you sloth, let go of me.” Louis laughs as he’s dragged to the ground, shrieking as Harry climbs on this back.

 

“Let me get it for you,” Harry argues again.

 

“Why?” Louis asks, stretching his arm up as far as it can go to prevent Harry from getting the glass.

 

“You’re my guest.” Harry says, sliding up Louis’ back more to whisper in his ear. “And my boyfriend. Let me get it for you.”

 

“What are you boys doing?” Anne says, walking into the kitchen and plucking the glass out of Louis’ hand.

 

“Getting juice, isn’t it obvious?” Harry smiles up at Anne, and so does Louis.

 

“You two are weird.”

 

They’re silent for all of two seconds before deciding their next to move. Anne jumps back at the sudden voices that fill the room, but the laughter that’s mixed in with it makes her smile.

 

_“I hope you don’t mind I hope you don’t mind,_

_“That I put down in words,_

_“How wonderful life is, while you’re in the world.”_

 

+

 

Come Monday, Harry and Louis stroll happily up to the lunch table, completely wrapped around each other.

 

“Hey guys,” Harry says, sitting down and dragging a chair right next to him for Louis to sit in. Harry wraps his arm around Louis’ shoulder as Louis throws his leg over Harry’s under the table.

 

“Hi,” Niall, Zayn, and Liam chorus back, not even sending the pair a second glance.

 

“Notice anything different about us?”

 

All three boys turn to them, Zayn even taps his chin a bit.

 

“You got a haircut?”

 

“New shirt,”

 

“Your zit went away!”

 

“No!” Harry laughs, “You guys are awful guessers.”

 

Niall shrugs. “You’re awful at giving hints.”

 

“Want another hint then?” Harry asks.

 

“Duh,” Niall grunts.

 

Harry just lifts his arm and claps Louis on the shoulder, shaking him a bit.

 

They stare at him a while, but then –

 

“Yes!” Niall cheers, jumping out of his seat. “Finally!”

 

“Sit down!” Louis gasps, leaving Harry’s side in favor of dragging Niall back to his seat. “Holy shit mate, calm down.”

 

“I can’t!” Niall grins, beating the table repeatedly with his hands. “You guys have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

 

“Honestly though, it’s about fucking time.”

 

“Thanks for that, Zayn.”

 

“Seriously though,” Liam nods. “We’re happy for you.”

 

“Happy?” Niall cries. “We’re ecstatic!”

 

“Thanks,” Harry says.

 

Louis wrinkles his nose. “You’re actually really creepy.”

 

“Call me creepy all you want,” Niall says dismissively, crossing his arms. “At least I don’t have 17 years of obliviousness under my belt.”

 

Louis leans in close, squinting his eyes and pointing a finger in Niall’s chest. “At least I don’t have 17 years of being a kissing virgin under my belt.”

 

“Niall’s never kissed anybody?” Zayn asks, incredulously.

 

“Nothing wrong with that,” Liam says softly, patting Niall on the back.

 

Niall ignores them in favor of moving even closer to Louis, waggling his eyebrows and he grins snarkily. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say that’s an invitation.”

 

“Uh,” Harry grabs one of Louis’ shoulders, pulling him back into his chest while he pushes his other palm into Niall’s forehead, forcing him away. “No.”

 

“Oooh,” Zayn sings, “look what you did.”

 

“Louis was flirting.” Niall defends.

 

“Actually, I was making fun of you.”

 

Niall just shrugs again, shoving a loose fry into his mouth.

 

“So how did it happen?” Zayn asks. “Who made the big confession?”

 

“I did,” Harry says, raising his hand.

 

“He almost gave me a concussion.” Louis deadpans, but his expression as fond as he looks over at Harry.

 

“I was nervous! You weren’t saying anything!”

 

“It was cute though,” Louis says.

 

“You’re quite cute,” Harry smiles, and is about to lean in and kiss him but then Liam is interrupting them.

 

“So movie night this week?”

 

“My place,” Harry murmurs, face inches away from Louis’.

 

“So generous,” Louis smiles.

 

“I can’t make it,” Niall says. “And neither can Lou.”

 

“Wait, what? Why?” Harry asks.

 

“Oh shit, you’re right.” Louis says suddenly. “We have an away game on Friday.”

 

Harry groans, folding his arms behind his head. “The problems with having a boyfriend on the footie team, volume one.”

 

“I can’t believe I forgot about it,” Louis says.

 

“Where is it?” Harry asks.

 

“Don’t look at me,” Louis shrugs.

 

“I don’t remember the name of the town, but Coach said it was about 2 hours away.”

 

“You don’t have to come.” Louis says quietly. “I don’t want you to drive all that way for nothing.”

 

“It’s not nothing,” Harry reassures, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning towards Louis. “It’s you doing something you enjoy. It’s mesmerizing to watch you play. Plus, have I ever missed a game before?”

 

Louis shakes his head. “No,”

 

“You know why?”

 

Louis shakes his head again. “No,”

 

“It’s because I love you.”

 

Louis blushes, leans in to rest his head on Harry’s shoulder. “You’re a sap.” Harry brings an arm down and rubs Louis’ thigh a bit, nodding in agreement.

 

“Let’s go to the music room.” Harry says.

 

Louis agrees without hesitation, and the two ignore wolf whistles as they announce their departure.

 

Once in the empty room, Harry closes the door and immediately looms over Louis.

 

“You’re all shy around me now,” Harry says, smiling.

 

Louis tries to hide his face behind his hands, but Harry grabs them and lowers them again, intertwining their fingers.   

 

“You compliment me a lot.”

 

“I’ve always complimented you,”

 

“Well _yeah,_ but now you mean it and I know that you mean and – I don’t know.” Louis shakes his head, smiling a bit. “I love you.”

 

Harry glows, leaning in to press a kiss to Louis’ lips. “I love you too,” he mumbles.

 

“Super, proper love me?”

 

“Super, proper love you.” Harry pushes their lips together again, adding more pressure when Louis tries to smile.

 

“You’ve got to stop smiling,” Harry laughs against Louis’ smile.

 

“I’m sorry! You just make me really happy.”

 

“Oh, alright.” Harry says, gripping Louis’ waist and rubbing his fingers over the bare skin of Louis’ hip. “Fair enough.” Harry jokes with one last peck.

 

Louis returns the kiss with a hum, looking around the room distractedly. “Do you think dogs think in barks?” Louis wonders out loud, walking away from Harry to step onto a chair.

 

“What is wrong with you?” Harry laughs, turning around to keep his eye on Louis, but not moving from his spot near the wall.

 

“No, like, seriously. I’m being serious.” Louis balances on one foot, waving his arms around. Harry just stares at him for a minute.

 

“You’re my boyfriend.” Harry states obviously.

 

“Duh,” Louis responds, not taking his eyes off his feet.

 

“No but like, everyone else is like this,” Harry pinches his fingers, leaving about an inch or so room between his pointer finger and thumb. “And you’re like this,” He spreads his arms out as far as he can, looking at the width he’s created.

 

“Really?” Louis asks, both feet now planted on the chair as he looks at Harry. “Because for me, you’re more like this,” And he stretches his arms out as far as he can, just like Harry did.

 

“Fine, I was kidding, you’re like this.” Harry stretches his arms back out again, except this time he does it so far that his shoulders begin to burn.

 

Louis looks at him challengingly and then copies his movement, arms going so far back that his hands almost touch behind his back.

 

A laugh escapes Harry’s mouth as he stretches his arms to the max, eyes squeezing shut as Louis does the same. When Harry opens his eyes, he runs up to Louis and wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, burying his face in Louis’ stomach.

 

Louis screams above him, surprised, but it dissolves into laughter soon enough.

 

“I love you.” Harry says into Louis’ stomach.

 

“This much,” Louis says, and Harry looks up to see Louis pinching his fingers together, leaving about a _millimeter_ of space between his pointer finger and thumb.

 

“You are _awful._ ” Harry declares, faking anger.

 

“Just like this,” Louis says, shoving his fingers in Harry’s face. Harry laughs and pushes them away with his palm, wrapping his hand around them before lacing their fingers together.

 

“You’re coming over today right?” Louis asks, stepping down from the chair with Harry’s assistance.

 

“Of course. I’ll be there around 7.”

 

“7?” Louis asks with a tilt of his head, gripping Harry’s bicep. “Why not right after school like we always do?”

 

“Are you crazy?” Harry replies. “Lou, I’m not coming over as _Harry Styles, best friend extraordinaire._ I’m coming over as _Harry Styles, boyfriend, possible delinquent, dead meat._ I can’t woo your parents in jeans and a ratty t-shirt. I need time to get ready!” Harry exclaims, making Louis laugh. “Gosh I hope they like me, our everlasting love might not be as fun if the in-laws disapprove.” Harry fakes nervousness, and Louis grins, his eyes crinkling and canine teeth showing.

 

So Harry kisses him again, and this time he’s the one smiling.

 

“You are so lame.” Louis says.

 

“You love me though.”

 

“And so do my parents,” Louis states. “No need to impress.”

 

“Every need to impress.” Harry sing songs. “Come on, I don’t want to be late for World History.”

 

“I thought we had Tech Design?”

 

“Louis, please tell me you’re kidding.”

 

“I’m not kidding, we have Tech Design.”

 

“Lou, babe, it’s Monday.”

 

“No, no I’m pretty sure it’s Tuesday.”

 

Harry just looks at him, for a moment, disbelief written all over his face. “Remind me to never trust you with important information involving days of the weeks.”

 

“You’re sure it’s Monday?” Louis asks as Harry hands him his backpack.

 

“I’m-”

 

“Shit! I didn’t do the History homework!”

 

Harry just laughs at him.

 

+

 

To: Louis

 

From: Harry

 

_white roses or red xx_

Quickly followed by,

 

_which color would look better on your dining room table???_

Louis walks downstairs and enters his dining room, standing there and picturing both colors on the table.

 

To: Harry

 

From: Louis

 

_you don’t have to get flowers, love (but white would look better, ngl) xx_

“What are you doing, standing around?” Jay asks, putting down a pile of placemats on the table. “You requested the formal dinner, you set the table.”

 

“Do you think white or red would go better in this room?” Louis asks instead of answering.

 

Jay looks at him oddly. “White,” she replies slowly. “Why?”

 

“Just wondering.” Louis says, beginning to set the table.

 

Once he’s all finished, he texts Harry and asks how long until he’s here, and Harry says that him and his mum would be here right now if Anne hadn’t nearly keeled over and died once he told her that him and Louis were dating.

 

So Louis resorts to helping Jay with the chicken she’s making, but she shoos him away within 5 minutes.

 

Not too long later, there’s a knock on the door, and Jay shoots Louis a confused look because if there’s one thing she knows, it’s that Harry _never_ knocks.

 

Louis gestures for her to answer the door herself and she does, opens it slowly and is surprised to see Harry standing there with a giant white rose bouquet in his hands.

 

Harry sticks his hand out and smiles at her. “Hello, Ms. Tomlinson. I’m Harry Styles, Louis’ boyfriend.”

 

Jay is on the ground in seconds.

 

She’s pretending to gasp for breath, and suddenly Anne is rushing in the house and joining Jay, kneeling down beside her.

 

“I know, I know, I know,” She pants. “I had the exact same reaction.”

 

“I think I’m going into cardiac arrest!” Jay shouts.

 

“Nearly on the floor for 20 minutes,” Anne says.

 

“Christ!” Jay puts the back of her hand to her forehead and sighs dramatically. “I need medical attention, for I have a disease known as _Anne you owe me 20 bucks because I so called it happening before summer vacation.”_

“Aw shit,” Anne snaps her fingers. “I hoped you’d forgotten about that.”

 

“You made bets on us getting together?” Louis asks.

 

“Have been ever since you guys were old enough to have feelings. Happy days.” Jay replies.

 

Louis and Harry just look at each other, completely weirded out.

“Well that’s-”

 

“Yeah.” Louis finishes. “Yeah.”

 

“I, um, got you these,” Harry tilts the bouquet in Louis’ direction and Louis takes it, smelling them and then smiling at Harry sweetly.

 

“Thank you.” Louis smiles. “They’re beautiful. Just like you.”

 

“And you call me the sap.”

 

“Dinner should be ready soon,” Louis says out of fear of saying something in front of his mother that she could tease him about. “I’m going to get a vase.” He announces, sidestepping Jay and Anne and letting them go into the kitchen.

 

“I’ll go with you.” Harry nods.

 

Louis walks into the living room, and Harry follows him with a hand on his back.

 

“Um,” Louis thinks to where they would have an extra vase, and he leads Harry outside on the patio. Once he and Harry are outside, Louis shuts the door behind them.

 

“Hold this,” Louis mumbles, handing Harry the bouquet before walking over to some lilacs that were held by a glass vase placed on the picnic table, dumping the lilacs over the railing with a shrug.

 

“Alright,” Louis says, holding the vase up. “I found a vase.”

 

Harry smiles fondly and laughs. “You’re ridiculous.”

 

Louis just hums, grabbing the bouquet and putting the flowers in the vase, dusting off his hands when he’s finished. “Done.”

 

Harry bites his lip and smiles, inwardly cooing how adorable Louis is.

 

“You look really good.” Louis says, and he’s in Harry’s space in a matter of seconds. “I had no idea you’d get so dressed up.”

 

Harry hums, wrapping his arm around Louis’ shoulders and bringing him into his chest. “Told you, I dress to impress.”

 

“Could’ve showed up in pajamas and I wouldn’t think any less of you,” Louis says, putting his hands under Harry’s coat and lacing his hands behind his back.

 

“I know that, but I want you to think higher of me.”

 

“Not even sure that’s possible.”

 

“Are you sure?” Harry asks, leaning in and kissing Louis softly. “Because I’m pretty sure I can get you to like me at least a _little_ more than you already do.”

 

“I think,” Louis begins, a teasing smile on his face. “I think you might have to try a little bit harder than that, Styles.”

 

“Oh don’t you worry babe I will do a lot of things that are a lot harder than that.” Harry leans in and kisses Louis again, but they’re interrupted when the sliding door is opened.

 

“Scandalous,” Jay says, poking her head out onto the patio. “Chickens out of the oven boys,”

 

“Thanks Mum,” Harry and Louis say together.

 

“What happened to Ms. Tomlinson?” Louis asks with a smirk.

 

Harry just shrugs, dropping his arms from Louis’ shoulders. “I like calling her Mum a lot better.”

 

Louis nods in agreement. “I’m pretty sure she likes that too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this took me a ridiculous amount of time to write and embarrassingly enough ive already started a sequel hah a whoops
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.dimpledlouis.tumblr.com)


End file.
